Notes
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. She handed Lilly a note, telling her not to open it until after class. That note changed Lilly's life.


**AN: This is based on a totally true story. This is actually how I got asked out by my current boyfriend, Josef. He's amazing like that. So, I'm Lilly in this sorta thing, and he's Miley. Wow, that was weird to say, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

"I can't beleive he said no!" sixteen year old Miley Stewart yelled, slamming her head into her locker. She had just asked Jake Ryan to the Sadie Hawkins dance, and he had said no, insisting that he liked Mikayla, and since all of them were good friends, he didn't want to wreck that.

Lilly Truscott watched as Miley beat the crap out of her locker.

She understood Jake's reasons, and felt bad for Miley. She had been crushing on the other girl since the moment they first met in sixth grade, and she frowned when Miley banged her head up against the locker. "Miles, honestly, I understand why he did, he didn't want to wreck the fact that you and Mikayla are finally friends!" Lilly yelled.

"Whatever, let's just go home" Miley said, grabbing Lilly's arm and dragging her off.

It was two days later, and Lilly found herself almost asleep in the middle of an Economics, as her teacher talked on and on about something having to do with income. She felt a hand tap her shoulder, and looked back, seeing Miley holding a note out to her.

She grabbed it and went to open it, but Miley shook her head.

"Nope, not till after class" Miley teased. Lilly gasped. "But class just started!" she yelled. Miley smiled and nodded, pointing a finger at her, warning her not to open that note.

As many times as Lilly tried to sneak peaks at the note, Miley kept catching her. Lilly gave up, deciding to wait the ten more minutes until the class was up. The bell rang and Lilly ran out of the room ahead of Miley, coming to a skidding stop next to Mikayla's locker, opening the note.

All of her friends knew about her crush on Miley, and had been trying to get them together since sixth grade.

Lilly's eyes widened and Mikayla looked at her a little weirdly. "Look!" Lilly yelled, jumping up and down in front of the other girl. Mikayla snatched the note, figuring that was the only way she was going to get to read it.

"Lils, I know you thought that maybe I was going to ask you to give this note to someone else, but it's for you. Would you be willing to go to the dance with me? I was so scared to write this. And if the answers no, please don't let this wreck our friendship, I really, really care about" Mikayla read out loud.

She smirked at Lilly, who looked like she wanted to do a cartwheel.

Oliver, Sarah, and Jake had been reading of Mikayla's shoulder, and smiled. "Bout time, reply to the note you loser!" Sarah yelled, laughing at Lilly's happy look.

"SAY YES!" Jake and Oliver yelled.

"Oh, I'm saying yes!" Lilly yelled. She quickly grabbed the note back, scribbling a quick response and running down the hallway towards Miley's locker. She saw the girl had already left and cursed under her breath.

She chose to give the note to Miley after school.

Later that day, as they walked out of the building, Lilly shyly handed the note to Miley, who opened it quickly and read Lilly's response. She smiled, then read it out loud.

"Of course I'll go with you, and don't worry, nothing can wreck our friendship, I really care about you too" she said, smirking at Lilly. Lilly shrugged, laughing when Miley hugged her tightly.

They walked to Miley's house, and started watching a movie, when Miley handed Lilly another note. "I'm sitting right here" Lilly said, smiling.

"So?, this is way cooler, just read it" Miley said, her arm around Lilly's shoulder. She watched as Lilly opened the note and read it out loud.

"Does this mean we're a couple now? Just wondering cause I've liked you for a long time now, sorry for not telling you sooner" Lilly read, smiling brightly.

She looked up at Miley.

"Alright" she said, smiling. Miley smiled and kissed her lips, smiling brighter then Lilly had ever seen her smile before in the time she had known her.

"Awesome" Miley replied, smirking.

Lilly made herself comfortable, laying her head on Miley's lap, while Jackson screamed, "I KNEW IT!" from somewhere in the room, but neither girl really noticed.

**AN: There it is! Josef's little sister Ashley, actually screamed that when she saw us. She's my best friend, and pretty amazing, but anywayyyys, heres my happyhappy oneshot!**


End file.
